Shadow's New Passion
by Hopelessly Awaiting
Summary: Shadow has rescued Amy, but he can't stand her! Or so we thought. Watch what happens when Shadow brings Amy over for the night. ShadAmy Oneshot (one of my really older stories)


**(Takes place a few minutes after another scheme by Eggman...)**

**I don't own Shadow, nor do I own Amy.**

**(Amy's P.o.V)**

_About 12:55 A.M_

"Shadow, It's getting late..." I said, worried.

"Then go home?" Shadow said, not really caring. "Well, I really don't know which way to go..." I said, sighing. Shadow looked at me for a quick second, then scowled. "Let's go Amy..."

I was shocked, was Shadow really going to help me? Or was he playing a cruel joke? I told myself to be extra cautious, just in case he was doing the latter. We began to walk, as Shadow put in the extra effort to ignore me as I asked questions. I was starting to feel angry with him. Then I realized, I should be grateful. I kept my mouth shut, for the most part anyways...

**(Regular P.o.V)**

_Exactly 1:27 A.M_

Amy and Shadow reached a house, that was very decent. Amy wasn't very suprised Shadow's residence was expensive looking, she had gotten used to structures like this. Shadow opened the door - well, pushed the door aside would be more precise- and began to walk up the stairs.

"Don't follow me" Shadow said, obviously aggravated. "Sleep on the couch or something, I don't exactly care."

When he was almost at the top of the steps, Amy said "You don't have to do this if you're just gonna act like you didn't want to save me..."

That caught Shadow's attention. He sighed, and responded with a slightly warmer tone. "I'm not going to be responsible for the loss of a girl, and I'm not gonna be held responsible..." "This conversation ends now."

Amy was astonished, was Shadow actually being _Nice? _Amy went to the couch and laid down for a few seconds, then got extremely bored.

"Doesn't Shadow have any games?", she said, pouting. '_I'll go check with him and see' _she thought.

Amy walked up the same set of stairs Shadow had walked up not to long ago, and went into the room nearest to her. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a bed black as sin, with a fire place beneath a window, and a desk with pretty much nothing on it. Shadow was lying down in bed, probably sleeping. Amy didn't know for sure.

"Shadow..." Amy whispered. Shadow did not stir. Amy frowned, and walked up to Shadow's bed as quietly as she could, being careful not to make too much noise."Shadow...!" She said, a little louder, Shadow wasn't affected. Amy decided to sit on the bed until he woke up, she didn't feel like being yelled at for waking him up. Then Amy's thoughts began to take over her...

Amy's had a huge crush on Shadow since the ARK incident, and always tried to make him jealous by chasing Sonic around and pretending to love him...

That idea obviously hasn't been working...

Amy looked at Shadow and wondered if he would _ever _have any feelings for her. She sighed and began to feel kind of tired. '_I'm not sleeping on the couch either..._' She yawned and rested her head on what she thought was a pillow -well, it was Shadow's chest fur- but this went un-noticed. She yawned one last time, before drfting off to sleep

**(Shadow's P.o.V)**

_Sometime around 4:30_

I woke up and instantly felt someone -or something- on my chest. I lifted myself up slightly to find the girl laying on my chest, arms around me. I felt very uncomfortable, and scowled. What was wrong with this girl? I nudged her ever so slightly and she awoke. She saw the position she was in and her eyes started to widen.

"Erm, Shadow? It's not what you think" I raised an eyebrow. "See, I was bored, so I came here to ask if you had some games...and then...Um... I sorta fell asleep..."

"If that's the story", I said. "You should go back downstairs"

I don't wanna be by myself!" She said, pouting. I sighed.

This is when she obviously decided she should take matters into her own hands. She scooted closer next to me, and before I could stop her, she wrapped her arms around me as tight as she could. Then she looked up at me.

"Shadow, there's something I need to tell you..." I rolled my eyes, and said: "Well...What is it?"

"I think it'll be better if I showed you," and with that she placed her lips onto mine, and that's when something in my heart unlocked: Passion.

**Hmm...Pretty short, but I was busy, so yeah. Ugh, bad ending x_x I think I did pretty good though. R&R.**


End file.
